I'm an ass
by SasuSaku's baby
Summary: After five years I met my best friend again. I invited him on lunch but the only thing I've received from him was a raised middle finger. I can't believe he's still angry with me. I mean, it happened six years ago! Lemon. SasuSaku


**A/N:** English is not my first langue and I hope I didn't make to many mistakes! It's my first story. I was bored and decided to try it out.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi

**Summary:** After five years I met my best friend again. I invited him on lunch but the only thing I've received from him was a raised middle finger. I can't believe he's still angry with me. I mean, it happened six years ago! Lemon. SasuSaku

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

It all happened towards the end of the fourth year of high school. We were at a party at my house. Naruto was so drunk and became rude to Sakura, his girlfriend. Just because she hasn't slept with him yet he was making a scene. Naruto and Sakura were together for three months but all they've done was a four-second kiss. I always though she loves me but I started to doubt that after she started going out with that idiot.

Naruto really was an idiot! He wanted to get her in his bed but she refused it. Drunken as he was, he screamed that she is a whore which sleeps with every man just with her own boyfriend not. Other guests were shocked but decided to ignore it and party on.

After his nasty outbreak he finally left.

Slowly the party was over and all guests left. And so were me and friend's girlfriend Sakura left alone. She was in tears so I offered her shoulder to cry easily.

She hugged me and cried.

I looked at her. She was so beautiful. Her body was perfect and she was always so nice to me. She really didn't deserve this idiot.

I watched her full lips move as she let a few cries out and I felt how my pants tightened. She saw it and looked at me with confused look on her face. ''Sorry'' I whispered in her ear softly.

''It's alright'' she said, and clutched me even more, though her tears were already dried up. I enjoyed it so I didn't say anything. Suddenly I felt her small hand on my trousers. I stayed still as I felt at first slowly and then more and more intense rubbing against my manhood.

" Ohhh, Sasuke-kun" she whispered. I gasped.

What was I suppose to do? Yell at her, saying »how you can rub on my cock? You are my best friend's girlfriend?! «?

I did not yell, but slide my hand under her short skirt and under her underwear, which were already swollen and moist femininity. She did not protest or otherwise stopped our "fun", but sung my zipper off.

"You got so big!" she gasped when I took thinks further.

"You won't tell Naruto, right? Ohhh Sasuke-kun! I'm so in love with you!" Is she crazy? Of course I won't go to my best friend and said »Hey, I just fucked your girlfriend «.

"No, I won't tell him. It will be our little secret." She looked at me with her beautiful emerald eyes and give the hottest smirk I ever saw.

I couldn't help but kiss her. Her lips were the sweetest thing and softest thing I've ever felt on my lips. She licked my lower lip and I happily let her tongue in my mouth. Our kisses became hotter and hotter and I couldn't help myself. I needed her now, just as much as she needed me.

I entered her and she screamed out of pain. I stopped moving. Did I hurt her?

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I guess I should've told you that I'm still a virgin." I looked at her with wide eyes and then kiss her all over the face so wipe away her pain.

I couldn't believe it that I'm her first. I waited till she was ready and then I started to move again.

She was incredibly tight and she felt so warm around me. I started to move slow and then I heard her beg "Ahhh faster! Please do it faster! Ahhh, Sasuke-kun!"

"It feels so good'' she told me when I caught the rhythm and paid attention to her breasts. I pulled one in my mouth. She screamed and cried out of pleasure. I trusted harder and deeper and in a few minutes we were both shaking and calling our names out of pleasure.

I kissed her again and pulled her in my arms. After a few minutes she started to cry again. I panicked. Did she regret having sex with me?

"What is it my dear?" I asked her and kissed her forehead.

"It just…..The thing is…I" She took a deep breath in. "It felt so right." She answered my question. I was confused.

"Then why are you crying?" I ask again not understanding what she wanted to say.

"It felt right to be in **your** hands, to touch** you**, kiss **you**, to let **you** touch **me**, to kiss **me**"

I was speechless. So she does love me!

"Sasuke please don't hate me but I can't help but tell you the true. I love you! I really do. I know you don't feel the same but I can't help. I'm in love with you."

"What about Naruto?" I asked still confused.

"The only reason why I dated him is to make you jealous. I wanted you to notice me. That was one reason. The other is that I wanted to fell in love with someone who can return my feelings." She cried.

I couldn't say anything. All I could do was to kiss her and she kissed me back. I was so happy that she loved me.

"Sakura…You're so beautiful. Please be my girlfriend. I really do care for you! God, I think I even love you!"

She didn't answer in words but with hot kisses.

This was the craziest night in my life so far. We made love to each other until we couldn't move any more. She laid her head in my shoulder and we hold each other as tight as we could and didn't want to ever let go.

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

Next morning I got woken up by some screams. I jumped up as I realized that the screams came from Naruto. He was in my bedroom and saw me and his **ex **girlfriend naked in my bed.

Sakura covered herself and hugged me; all scared what Naruto will do to her. I hugged her back and screamed at my **ex** best friend "Go out of my house, now".

"Why? So you can fuck with this whore again?" "If you call my girlfriend ever again a whore I promise that I will break all your ribs, and now get out of my house you freak!"

And he left. Sakura's eyes watered but she didn't cry. She kissed me and whispered "Sasuke-kun, let us stay in your bed for a bit longer" Before I could answer she placed her delicious lips on mine.

"I love you" she whispered between our kisses.

"I love you too, my cherry blossom."

~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~"~

And now? Five or six years later? Me and Sakura are married and have one beautiful daughter.

And Naruto? He moved far away from Konoha. I don't know what kind of life he has. Maybe there is even a girl in his life… I have seen him only ones and it ended really stupid.

I know I might be an ass but I really don't regret that party night six years ago.


End file.
